Silent confession
by Uyuki
Summary: A little glimpse at one of Asou's visit to Aya in the hospital, of course, with a little deviation from the original show.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I can't, it's humanly impossible to own these particular characters. I'm just letting my brain write whatever he wants.

* * *

**Silent confession**

By Uyuki

"Hisashiburi"

The girl in the bed turned around and saw a young man standing in the door, serious as always.

_Asou-kun_.

She smiled, his presence was the only one that lately brought a smile upon her face, she really did enjoy his company, even if it was for a little while. When he was around, she completely forgot she was sick because all that matter was that he was there.

"It's snowing outside," he said as he sat next to her. He put a bouquet on her table. Red roses.

"Soudesne," she let him know with the alphabet she had to use now. "Thanks for the flowers, they're lovely."

He smiled a bit and she smiled even more, she really liked to see him happy as if nothing was wrong with the world. He even looked cute.

"I can't walk anymore," she wrote, "yet I wish I could go out, just like before."

"I'll take you out one day, if you want."

"Why did you come?" she asked.

It had been a while since she gave him the letter, hoping that he would no longer come and see her like this, dying slowly. Yet, he had come back once, to give her a postcard that a young girl had written for her.

Now he was back again.

"I wanted to see you."

"Thank you Asou-kun," a tear strolled down her cheek, "for wanting to be with me, for liking me even when I've become like this."

The boy just nodded holding back his own tears. He had shed so many tears already, he didn't even know he had that many. Now it was he the one who wanted a time machine to go back in time to where she was happier, where she could do all the things she wanted to but no longer could.

He realized that he wanted to make her happy because he didn't just like her.

He loved her.

"Is it okay if I tell you something?"

She nodded.

"You know... I really like you, I've told you before."

She nodded again, this time blushing a little. She liked him as well, probably more than he did.

"I... I... would you mind if I... kiss you?"

She let go the alphabet, she actually had no idea what to say. Was it okay? She had tried so hard to push him away so he wouldn't sink as she had already, but she longed for his company. She wanted him to hug her tightly and never let go. She had wanted a kiss for so long.

"Aya?"

She looked at him, she wanted to say "kiss me" but she just couldn't so she tried to plea with her eyes, hoping he'd get the message this time. Every other time they had met she would look at him in the eyes, thinking to herself "kiss me!" but without saying anything.

She had the horrible impression that this would be her last chance.

And then, she saw him leaning on her, timidly, maybe even afraid of hurting her in the process. His lips touched hers ever so lightly she closed her eyes to stop time, wanting the kiss to be forever. Another tear strolled down.

She had never realized how badly she wanted this, to be loved by someone, no matter the circumstances.

He broke the kiss a little bit later, eyes still closed, his face still inches away from hers. And then he want to his seat, blushing fiercly at what he had done. She was quite red too and Asou could see the trail left behind by a lonely tear.

"Why are you crying? Was it that bad?"

She smiled and shook her head. She got a hold of the alphabet and started pointing at letters.

"It was perfect. Thank you."

He smiled and the afternoon went away quickly, Asou would just talk and talk about anything he could possibly think, and would keep silent whenever she started pointing at letters. It was a slow way to have a conversation, but Asou never complained about it.

When night came, Asou had to go back home. He took her hand before leaving, and with red cheeks he leaned to kiss her again, briefly this time.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I'll even sneak in some snow for you if you'd like."

Aya nodded and kept her eyes locked on his. He smiled and when he turned around to go he felt a very slight grip on his hand. It was Aya's, and she wasn't letting go.

"What is it?"

She signaled some letters on the board and Asou's face turned red again before he could answer back. He got closer to her ear and whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Ok, so you can stop reading now if you want, God knows you don't need to actually read my rantings.

So, I was actually writing a different fanfic when I opened my documents to see if I had saved it... and I found this one still unfinished. So, just for fun, I opened it to see if I could finish it later maybe... and then, well, I couldn't help it and decided to finish it right now. I hope you all like it.

My first thought was to make Asou say "I love you" first, but then I decided that Aya should be the one to do it, somehow it seemed more natural.


End file.
